mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rarity in Mähnhattan
Rarity in Mähnhattan ist die achte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreiundsiebzigste der Serie. Rarity nimmt an einem Designer Wettbewerb in Mähnhatten Teil, doch die Konkurrenz ist fieser als gedacht. Inhalt Am Bahnhof Es geht nach Mähnhatten wo Rarity an einem Modewettbewerb teil nehmen will. Als kleines Extra für ihre Freundinnen hat sie Karten für das Musical Hini von den Bergen was eigentlich auf Monate ausgebucht ist. In Mähnhatten Am Ziel sind die Ponys überwältigt von der großen Stadt. Als sie am Theater in dem Hini von den Bergen gespielt wird Vorbeikommen. Müssen sie wissen wie Rarity an die Karten gekommen ist. Ganz einfach, sie hat dem Kostümbildner ein paar entwürfe gemacht und er hat seine Beziehungen spielen lassen. Und genau das Mag Rarity so an Mähnhatten. Man ist Freundlich zu jemanden und wen man nicht damit rechnet es derjenige genauso freundlich. Die Großzügigkeit in Person Die Mane 6 machen eine Stadtbesichtigung. Dabei lässt Rarity für den Hotelpagen ein sehr großzügiges Trinkgeld springen und die Ponys helfen einem Taxiepony seinen Wagen wieder flott zu machen. Tick, Tack Rarity tagträumt ein wenig ihre Kleider in Mähnhatten zu sehen. Sie hat die Ruhe weg. Die Kollektion ist fertig und besteht komplett aus einem Neuen Stoff den Rarity entwickelt hat. Alles was sie noch tun ist ist sich mit ihren Kleidern bis zwei Uhr anzumelden. Da merkt Pinkie an das es auf den Stadtuhren Zehn vor Zwei ist und die Anmeldung ist am anderen Ende der Stadt. Panik. Sofort versucht Rarity ein Taxie zu bekommen. Doch da es anfängt zu regnen wollen alle Ponys ins Taxie und sie müsste sich hinten anstellen. Aber da kommt das Taxiepony dem sie geholfen haben und nimmt Rarity mit. Kaum ist sie weg fällt den Freunden auf das sie was vergessen hat. Die Kleider! Die Einschreibung Rarity schafft es gerade noch zu Anmeldung. Sie soll sich mit ihren Kleidern einfach zu den anderen an den Laufsteg stellen. Da merkt Rarity das sie ihre Kleider vergessen hat. Zum Glück konnten ihre Freunde den Hotelpagen verständigen der gerade noch rechtzeitig die Kollektion bringt. Am Laufsteg trifft Rarity neben den anderen Bewerbern, Prim Hemline die Gastgeberin des Events die nicht begeistert ist das sie kurz vor Knapp auftaucht. Weswegen sie sie als letzte vorführen lässt. Himline erklärt den Teilnehmern das der Morgige Wettbewerb darüber entscheidet wer die Top-Designer Mähnhattens treffen darf, alle anderen müssen vorzeitig abreisen. Suri Polomaer Alls die anderen sich schon zurückgezogen haben kommt Rarity mit Suri Polomare ins Gespräch die es schafft ihr etwas von dem neuen Stoff abzuschwatzen. Angeblich um ihre Kollektion aufzupolieren Plagiate Etwas später kommt Rarity zu den Wettbewerbsproben und traut ihren Augen nicht. Die Kollektion die Suri präsentiert sieht genau wie ihre aus. Als Rarity sie unter vier Augen zur Rede stellt geniert sich Suri überhaupt nicht das sie sie Ausgetrickst hat. Suri hat ihre Assistentin Coco Pommel aus dem Stoff den sie von Rarity bekommen hat Kopien machen lassen. Suri erklärt das in dieser Stadt jede sich selbst der nächste ist. Rarity eilt zurück ins Hotel und erzählt ihren Freunden was passiert ist. Das Hauptproblem: Da Suri ihre Kollektion zu erst gezeigt hat sieht es jetzt so aus als Ob Rarity sie kopiert hätte. Der Wettbewerb ist schon so gut wie verloren. Doch beim versuch der Ponys sie wieder aufzubauen kommt Rarity eine Idee für eine neue Kollektion. Die Neuen Kollektion Es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit bei dem Rarity ihre Freunde bis zum äußersten treibt und sie machen die ganze Nacht durch. Doch die neue Kollektion wird gerade noch so fertig. Die große Show Beim Wettbewerb schlagen Raritys neue Entwürfe „Hotel Chik“ ein wie eine Bombe. Doch da sieht sie die leeren Plätze auf denen eigentlich ihre Freunde hätten sitzen sollen. Reue Als Prim Rarity bittet ein paar Worte zu den Kleider zu sagen. Erkennt Rarity was sie getan hat und verschwindet. Sie will sich bei ihren Freunden entschuldigen doch kann sie sie nirgends finden. Der Hotelpage erzählt ihr das sie schon abgereist sind. Auf diese Nachricht macht Rarity ihr Schlechtes gewissen schwer zu schaffen. Wiedergutmachung Zurück beim Wettbewerb versucht Rarti noch mal Prim Hemline zu sprechen und alles zu erklären. Da taucht Suri mit ihrer Assistentin auf und erzählt Rarity das Prim wütend ist. Da kommen die anderen rein. Sie haben verschlafen und deswegen die Show verpasst. Zu allem Überfluss haben sie von Suri erfahren das Rarity verloren hat. Das ist Rarity aber Egal und sie entschuldigt sich bei ihnen für alles. Die Pinys vergeben ihr, den ein einziger Vorfall kann nichts an ihrer Freundschaft ändern. Als Wiedergutmachung lädt Rarity sie zu einer Exklusive Vorstellung von Hini von den Bergen ein. Als sie gehen lacht sich Suri ins Hüfchen und schärft Coco ein das Rarity nicht die Wahrheit erfahren darf. Wenig später ist das Stück vorbei und die freunde begeistert. Als Twilight Fragt wie Rarity das hinbekommen hat erklärt sie dem Kostümbildner angeboten zu haben alle Kostüme für seine nächste Show zu nähen. Allerdings ist sie dann eine Weile nicht in Ponyville. Rarity wollte das ihre Freunde die Show sehen und die Arbeit mit dem Designer ist eine große Chance. Da taucht Coco auf und Bringt Rarity den Siegerpokal des Modewettbewerbs, den Raritys Name ziert. Coco erklärt das Rarity in Wirklichkeit gewonnen hat. Suri hat darauf spekuliert das wen Rarity den Preis nicht abholt sich die Jury neu berät und sie gekürt hätten. Also hat Suri gelogen um die Konkurrenz los zu werden. Und Coco auch. Sie hat solange für Suri gearbeitet das sie wirklich glaubte das jedes Pony nur an sich denkt. Aber Raritys Freundlichkeit machte ihr Hoffnung das was besseres auf sie wartet. Deswegen hat Coco gekündigt. Sie hat auch ein kleines Dankeschön für Rarity. Im Gegenzug beschafft Rarity Coco den Job für ihren Designer Freund die Kostüme für seine nächste Show zu nähen. Das Geschenk Daheim schreibt Rarity ins Tagebuch das es wunderbar in war Mähnhatten. In dieser prachtvollen Metropole habe sie gelernt das es zwar Ponys gibt die die Großzügigkeit anderer Ponys ausnutzen. Aber trotzdem sollte man deshalb niemals seine eigene Großherzigkeit verlieren. Nichts fühlt sich schlimmer an als das Gefühl die eigenen Freunde ausgenutzt zu haben. Als sie fertig ist packt Rarity Cocos Geschenk aus. Eine Regenbogenfarbende Garnrolle, die Rarity sich ins Regal stellt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:13: Die zwei verhakten Hufeisen auf einer der Einkaufstaschen imitieren das Logo des Chanel Modehauses. *Z. 01:00: Der Name Bridelway leitet sich ab vom Broadway. New Yorks berühmtes Theaterviertel. *Z. 01:03: Hini von den Bergen ist eine Parodie auf The Maid of the Mountains. *Z. 02:05: Manehatten und viel seiner Sehenswürdigkeiten Basieren auf New York City. *Z. 04:26: Der Schönheitsfleck des Ponys mit dem Rarity versehentlich zusammen stößt, zeigt den Internetstar Grumpy Cat. Eine Katze deren Gesicht immer mürrisch aussieht. *Z. 07:12: Das Pony am Empfang ist angelehnt an den Charakter Grace aus Ferris macht Blau von 1986. Im Original orientierte sich Sprecherin Tabitha St. Germain für die Stimme an Annie Potts als Janine in Ghostbusters von 1984. *Z. 10:46: Coco Pommel's Name ist eine Anspielung auf die Mode und Makeup Marke Coco Chanel. Navboxen en:Rarity Takes Manehattan es:Rarity Takes Manehattan pl:Rarity podbija Manehattan pt:Rarity Vai para Manehattan ru:Rarity Takes Manehattan Kategorie:Vierte Staffel